‘Kakegawa S63’ originated from a hybridization made in November 1998 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a Calibrachoa breeding line with a deep blue flower color and mounding habit known as 8B-48 (not patented). The male parent was a Calibrachoa breeding line with deep rose colored flowers and mounding habit and short internode length known as 97-1176 (not patented).
In February 1999, F1 seed from this cross was sown and later transplanted outdoors. The F1 plants were rose, magenta or blue in flower color and ranged from semi-creeping to compact in habit. Three, single-plant selections were made from the F1 generation and vegetatively propagated. In February 2002, these selections were evaluated in 9 cm hanging pots in a greenhouse as well as in an open field. One selection was chosen based on the trial.
The selection was further evaluated from new vegetative plants in Salinas, Calif. during 2003. The selection was subsequently named ‘Kakegawa S63’ ‘Kakegawa S63’ was asexually reproduced by stem cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and was determined to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.